


Love In An Elevator

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun Is A CEO, Baekhyun The Cruel, Betrayal, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is an office worker, Company, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate, Lies, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Revenge, Romance, Smut, Smut Eventually, The Byun's Big Secret, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a CEO of his family's companyHe looks down at everyone and doesn't think anyone's worth it.Atleast not until that night, he got stuck in the elevator with the office worker Park Chanyeol.





	1. Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real life experience in an elevator  
> And the song by Aerosmith - Love In An Elevator

Baekhyun was supposed to leave the office at 6PM, but today he stayed longer, because of the scandal that happened a week ago.

The media accused his father's company of iligal deals, that were made with the help of Byun Baekhyun himself, right after he became the CEO, that he was a fraud, who will lie to people and manipulate them.

Some documents were leaked out for the public to see, although there weren't the thing, that the reporters wanted to find. No iligal deals, no nothing. It was just a project, that his father did long time ago and it was shutdown after there were no positive results and a lot money lost.

However Baekhyun went through all the files from years back, until today, looking for anything else, that could be used against them and their company.

He had made a press conference, answering all the questions, that had been thrown at him. Most of them were provocative and unsettling, they were trying to confuse Baekhyun and by mistake say something that apparently everybody thought he was hiding. The Byun's Big Secret, as they liked to call it.

None of the rumours were true, Baekhyun didn't take over the company to make dirty deals, under the table. No, he took over the business, because his father was getting old and he was sick, he couldn't handle the stress, anymore. But no one cared about, that did they? They only wanted to blame his whole family for no reason, just so they can have something interesting to stream on the news.

 

Ever since he was little, Baekhyun learned that people outside his family can't be trusted. Noone ever should be trusted.

Because of their wealth and position, everybody wanted something from them. Some to ruin them, others to be their partners. But one was certain, they were all vultures, not friends. No matter how kind they appeared, they were only thinking about themselves and noone else, how to make more and more money on the expense of others.

 

Now Baekhyun was 25 years old, the CEO of the Byun Enterprises and he had to be more than careful and suspicious, because it was his faith to save the company from the scandal that might ruin everything, that his father built his entire life.

He always wanted to do things in the most perfect way, so that's why he didn't trust his workers, with the job to go through all the documents, he did it himself.

Baekhyun spent 4 days and nights, locked up in his office, looking through every last paper. Then, when everything seemed right he was determined to find out who was the employee, that leaked thr information about his father's past project.

Everything that has happened to him all of his life, only showed him that the only people he could count on, were his family and noone else.

That's why Baekhyun grew to shut people out and seem like the rich kid, that thinks he is above everybody else.

Although none of that was true, once again. Baekhyun was one of the most humble humans that lived in those circumstances. He never took advantage of the position that his father had nor the money they owned, he lived simple and normal.

 

Everybody in the company seemed to fear him and hate him when he started working, probably because people thought that they could lie and manipulate his father. But little they knew, that the old man had a good heart and that's why he mostly let them go only with a warning, when they did something wrong, without any punishment. He saw his employees, as his children and it was a mistake, that Baekhyun wasn't going to make.

Baekhyun on the other hand, not like his father, he was serious about the job that the employees were doing, every single last one of them. Noone was easily let off the hook when he made a mistake, he was punished or fired, that's why they started calliing him Baekhyun The Cruel.

 

After all those restless nights, Baekhyun couldn't wait to go home and finally hug his pillow, let himself sleep for days. It was really frustrating and disappointing, that he didn't find the employee who leaked the information, but that didn't mean Baekhyun was going to give up. No, Baekhyun was going to find him and make him answer for what he did. But not today, today he just needed some rest.

 

As he stepped in the elevator, Baekhyun wasn't alone as he expected. It was strange, that there were still workers in the building after midnight. There was a tall man, around Baekhyun's age, curly, messy hair, dressed with a suit and snickers.

Baekhyun needed less than 15 seconds to remember who this boy was. After all, he was reading about the companies employees through the whole day and this particular one had Baekhyun's attention the most, than all the others. Not that he suspected him of the leak, but he was just curious about this boy.

Park Chanyeol, born the same year as Baekhyun but he was 24 as of today, because his birthday was in the end of the year, so Baekhyun was older.

The boy had no reasons to be working there, because he had dropped out of school and didn't have the required education to be hired at their company.

He looked into the boy's story and found out that Baekhyun's father gave him a job, because they were poor and he had been friends with the Park family for ages.

Baekhyun thought, that the boy wasn't good at his work but to him surprise, Chanyeol was as good, even better, than those who actually studied for their jobs, so he decided to keep him and not fire him.

 

"Mr. Baekhyun" The boy greeted with a bow. Baekhyun only nodded in return and stepped beside him.

"Which floor are you going to?" The boy cheerfully asked, while smiling towards Baekhyun. It seemed like he wanted to get a smile back out of Baekhyun, but that was impossible for a stranger to do.

"The parking, underground" Baekhyun replied coldly, because he didn't want to talk to the boy, if he wasn't standing next to the buttons he would press it himself, but getting close to anyone, emotionally or physically wasn't really Baekhyun's thing.

The boy pressed the parking button and the first floor was already pressed, which meant that Baekhyun was going to have a long ride with Chanyeol in the elevator, because there were 30 floors and the CEO's office was on the last one.

They were staying silent as the elevator reached the 20th floor, but something happened. It stopped there and the doors didn't open. After a second it started going up again.

"What the hell" Chanyeol said, as he reached for the stop button and pressed it, making the elevator stop and pressing the first floor again, but the elevator started going up instead.

"Fuck" He said, again pressed the stop and the first floor, the elevator started going down, but when it reached the 20th it stopped again, going up.

"What the hell are you doing" Baekhyun finally said, as the going up and down stopped repeating and they were stuck on the 20th floor, doora not opening.

"It's not working" Chanyeol said as he turned to face Baekhyun. He pushed Chanyeol out of the way, to get to the bord.

"You're so stupid and clumsy, that you probably broke it" Baekhyun said letting his irritation take over, because now it would take forever until the technical tram arrives, to get them out and his bed was turning into an impossible dream.

"It broke on it's own!" Chanyeol said, as Baekhyun tried to press the first floor again, but it didn't work, then he tried the button for opening the doors, but that didn't work as well.

There was a button for cases like these, when you press it, you can call a technical team, right through it. Baekhyun pressed it, but nothing happened again.

"Awesome!" He yelled and slapped his hands against his thighs. Baekhyun took out his phone but discovered, that the battery was dead from all the business calls he has made.

"Call the emergency service, Now." Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, he sounded mad and furious, glaring at the boy, because he was convinced that he broke it.

"I don't have a phone with me..I left it downstairs" He said kind of terrified from Baekhyun, at this moment.

"Aaarh!" Baekhyun yelled, frowning "Okay, the security will see us, stuck here and call them" Baekhyun was talking to himself now.

Few minutes had passed but they seemed like hours, making Baekhyun even more mad than he already was, he was impatient, non-stop tapping with his foot.

"Where is the fucking security, I will fire every last one of them, when i get out of here, if they don't open the door, right now!" The lack of sleep and the liters of coffee started to take over him.

Suddenly the lights turned off, it was all black, Baekhyun couldn't see anything, that kind of freaked him out. After a second the emergency lights turned on and slightly made the small space visible.

Because of the darkness and the little space, that was close around him, Baekhyun felt that it was hard to breathe. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned it, quickly removing his tie, trying to catch his breathe.

The more time passed, the harder it got for Baekhyun to breathe. He was gripping the shirt over his chest, gasping for air.

"Are you claustrophobic?!" The boy asked, now panicking. Baekhyun didn't want to look weak of show anything, that could be used against him or his family, so he stood straight, even though he barely had air in his lungs.

"Of course..not" But his heart was speeding up, because of the thoughts how small this place was. Bringing him to his knees on the floor, gasping uncontrollably.

"Not until...today..." He admitted his defeat, because he thought, that maybe those were his last moments and he preferred not to appear so full of himself, he didn't want to die like someone who he wasn't.

The boy stepped closer, reaching for Baekhyun, but he moved away.

"What...are you..doing" It was hard for him to even speak now "Stay...Away." 

But the boy didn't listen, he kneeled next to Baekhyun and pulled him in his arms, tightly wrapping them around Baekhyun's small body. Chanyeol's head was on top of Baekhyun's, hugging him, trying to calm him down, giving him comfort.

"Relax, just close your eyes" Baekhyun didn't had the breath to argue, so he just did what the boy said.

"Stop thinking, just concentrate on my breathing and try to breathe with me" Baekhyun felt the boy's chest move against his back and his heartbeat, it was faster than an usual rate.

"That's it, slowly. Deep, even breaths" They were breathing together, same pace.

"In and out, good, you're okay, everything's okay" His deep husky voice was making Baekhyun calmer, he was breathing fine now. He could feel Chanyeol's heartbeat slowing down to a steady one. His warmth was making Baekhyun sleepy and before he knew it, he was asleep in the boy's arms. 


	2. Falling For Innocence

Baekhyun couldn't really sleep that night, even though he desperatly wished for his bed. He only took a shower when he got home and redressed. Took some coffee, that his mother had made, his absolute, most favorite thing in the world. People would say, that this coffee was no different, than any other coffee, but that wasn't true. Whenever he was home, which was rarely these days, he always told his mother to make him, home made coffee. It felt like she had put something in it, making him feel all the love in the world with only one sip. With a smile, kissing his mother on the cheek, Baekhyun left for another tiring day at work.

 

He was there at 6:30 and only one thought had bothered him, ever since he left the bulding few hours ago, that boy.. Baekhyun knew, that Chanyeol was different for everybody else that worked here and in general, everybody he had ever met. There was something about him, that made Baekhyun feel vulnerable. Without even thinking, he let his guard down last night and showed that boy, how weak he really was. Baekhyun hated that, but Chanyeol seemed to understand him and his position, which gave him some hope in the sincerity of the boy's means. After all he had saved Baekhyun's life.

Baekhyun was overwhelmed with all kinds of thoughts, 'why did he help me, why did he smile at me and kept talking to me when I was pushing him away, why did I smile at him, why did I blush, why was his heart beating faster when he hugged me' Baekhyun hated all those thoughts as well, they were making him feel uncomfortable and confused, because he didn't have an answer to any of them.

He still had to find the person who leaked the information, it was a thing to keep his thoughts in check and not all over the place, but that didn't work for long. Remembering the boy's arms, wrapped around Baekhyun's body, kept coming back. And the most terrifying thing was, that Baekhyun liked it, he enjoyed the calmness they brought to him and he wanted to feel that again. For once in his life to feel small, vulnerable and someone else to take care of him and keep his safe.

He shook his head, as he heavily sat on his chair, behind his desk. Closing his eyes, covering his face with his hands and loudly sighing in frustration. Maybe it was a good idea to do, a better check, more thorough, at the back story of Park Chanyeol. Mo, not maybe, it was absolutely mandatory, to know every little thing, that was there to be known about him, if Baekhyun was going to let, that him in his life.

Baekhyun very well knew, that even if there wasn't anything wrong, anything bad in the boy's past. He would think of something, just to keep himself away, from getting attached. He would make himself believe, that Chanyeol was bad for him and push everything away, even his own feelings, just to stay safe and sound in his comfort zone. That was just the way Baekhyun was, there was noone ever good enough, to be something more than an employee.

"Maybe it's not a good time.." Baekhyun heard the deep husky voice, it almost made him jump out of his chair. He looked at the door and there he was, tall, handsome. That messing hair, which made Baekhyun want to run his fingers through, wondering just how soft it really was.

The kind of worried expression on the boy's face, that he might've came in at the wrong moment, but the sparkle in his eyes, that was just a word away from making a big cheerful smile spread across his sweet face.

Baekhyun, gasped at his thoughts right there, what was that, what was happening. The boy was still standing there, only head shown through the crack of the door, waiting for an answer.

"Oh.." Baekhyun realized that It's been awhile, since they stayed like that, staring at Chanyeol's perfection that rayed all around him "No, no. Come in, I was just finishing some work." He started sorting the papers on his desk, as if he was actually doing something, before Chanyeol came and NOT thinking exactly about him.

The smile, that Baekhyun wanted to see and waited for, after his reply, didn't come late. As soon as his words reached Chanyeol's ears, this smile brightened the whole room even more. He came in with two cups of coffee in each hand.

"I thought you might need some coffee, I'm not sure if you could get enough sleep lastnight" He kept smiling at him, as he handed over both cups.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got one Iced Americano and one Cappuccino, choose the one you like more." Baekhyun looked at the cups, then at Chanyeol's eyes, which were sparkling with somekind of excitment. He couldn't help himself but smile shyly, because Chanyeol actually managed to guess his favorited ceffee. Apart from his mother's, it was Iced Americano, when he doesn't have time to go home he buys himself that one.

And secondly, he was thinking about Baekhyun, he was worrying about him, which made his heart twich and stomach turn up side down.

'Maybe just one day, just one day I will let myself not worry, about what might happen and just live the way I want to' That's what Baekhyun said to himself in that moment, leaving the research of Chanyeol's back story for the next day. That's how cracks started appearing on Baekhyun's cement wall around his heart.

With each day, Baekhyun started to get more and more attached to the little, sweet and kind things, that Chanyeol did for him. Bringing him coffee every morning, asking how he slept, if he could help him with work, if he got home safely, did he eat.

When Chnayeol discovered, that Baekhyun wasn't eating, he started showing up not only mornings, but noons as well. Bringing him lunch, making sure he ate and stay healthy, worring about him.

And that's how a whole week passed, Baekhyun kept reminding himself, to look Chanyeol up, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Baekhyun knew that once, he has done that, he would put up the wall again, between them and never let him inside. Baekhyun didn't want that, he was finally happy for having someone close to him, someone that he actually liked. He liked the way Chanyeol started bringing his wall down, he didn't hate it anymore, he liked the feeling or being vulnerable, because he had been strong for way too long.

 

 

"You know...I kinda like you.." Baekhyun finally, shyly admitted, as they walked through the park. He wasn't looking at Chanyeol, because he could feel himself blush, his whole face was burning up. It was silent and dark, at night in the park, which made Baekhyun more calm and comfortable. The weather was nice and Baekhyun was glad, that he offered to go for a walk, at such a good time. It was one of the first days of summer, not too hot, not too cold, rainy days had finally passed and it was nothing but, promising summer ahead.

He was torn within, if he should tell Chanyeol, that he had started to feel something towards him. If it was safe enough to actually let himself fall deep and in love with the boy. He didn't feel thretened by anything, while he was with Chanyeol, everything seemed perfect. He had convinced himself, that since his father had hired the boy, he did all the checks and it was safe, it was safe for Baekhyun to fall for him.

"I kinda knew" Chanyeol giggled in responce. Baekhyun blushed even more and looked to the other side of the road, not letting Chanyeol see any of his face. Then he felt a big hand swipping in his. Baekhyun always thought, that his hands were big, but now, suddenly, they felt so small, when Chanyeol wrapped their fingers together.

"I kinda like you too" Chanyeol playfully, nudged Baekhyun's shoulder with his. He didn't expect this kind of answer, to be honest. Baekhyun's last part of sanity was hoping for the other boy, to cut him off and push him away and all this parade to finally stop, but that didn't happen.

"You do?" Baekhyun asked, making sure, that he had heard right. They stopped walking and Chanyeol turned to face him, placing both hands on his red, burning cheeks.

"Yes, I really, really like you" Baekhyun's heart skipped few beats, because of every action that Chanyeol did. He wondered if he is actually having a heart attack.

"I didn't think, that you would ever look at me. People said, that you were cold and distant, hating everybody. As much as I hate to admit it and my poor ego will go to hell, I liked you ever since I was 17.. Remember that day, when we first met? You probably don't. My father had came to visit yours, in your house. That's when we met for the first time and hell, I could swear, until that day I haven't had seen someone, more beautiful than you. My heart just started hurting from the thought, that I would be never able to even get close to you, because our classes were way too different. The poor boy, son of an enployee and the rich son, heir of Byun Enterprises.. Actually that was the main reason why I went to study, even though we didn't had enough money. I wanted to be smart enough and work at your company, to be close to you. I...I love you, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun's thoughts were a mess, a beautiful mess, after hearing Chanyeol's confession, the most beautiful confession, that Baekhyun could ever dream of. Now everything made perfect sense, maybe even his father knew about Chanyeol's feelings, that's why he let him work there. Everything was perfectly matching, there was nothing to worry about anymore. Baekhyun had finally found someone, who truly loved him and he was happy.

He could feel tears going down his cheeks, but after a second Chanyeol had already wiped them away. Baekhyun closed his eyes, leaning towards the velvet, gentle touch of Chanyeol's big hands and the next thing he knew, something soft and warm touched his lips. He didn't need to look, he knew that Chanyeol was kissing him.

It was sweet and innocent, something that Baekhyun had always wanted to feel. That's when his last bit of sanity left him and gave up on fighting the feeling of how wrong this was and take all the love that was given to him. There was no more comfort zone for him and Baekhyun liked it, as long as he was with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

It was Friday night, almost three weeks since they got together. Baekhyun fell in love, little by little with Chanyeol, each and every day. He always managed to do something new, surprising Baekhyun and making him fall deeper.

It was mysterious and fun, to have some stolen kisses, here and there. Baekhyun didn't want anyone to know, that the Byun's heir was gay and having a relationship with an enployee. He never really thought about his sexuality, he actually discovered, that he liked boys, when he wanted to be with Chanyeol and didn't bothered him at all.

It would've been the biggest scandal ever, if people were to find out, so they had to keep it a secrect and hide. Baekhyun's favorite parts of the day were, when Chanyeol brought him coffee in the mornings and then things just always turned into a full making out session on the work desk. Same was when the brought him lunch, Baekhyun always ate the food cold, because until they finish making out and finally manage to stop, it was cold, but he didn't mind that. He was happy, because they loved each other and both of them couldn't get enough of one another.

Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun to go at his friend's house for a party. Telling him, that noone knew who he was and that they could do whatever they wanted there, free from worrying that someone would see them and actually have fun.

Of course Baekhyun ended up drunk and Chanyeol carrying him to his apartment, because he didn't want to go to the Byun's mantion. He wasn't ready to tell his parents about their relationship, let alone explain why he is drunk to no means and kissing Chanyeol's neck and mumbling what he loves about him, while he's carrying Baekhyun.

 

 

When they were finally in Chanyeol's small apartment, he gently put him on his bed and took one pillow and a blanket for himself.

"I will sleep on the couch" Chanyeol said more to himself than to the sleeping boy, but to his surprise, Baekhyun wasn't sleeping. He had grabbed his wrist and not wanting to let go.

"Stay with me" Baekhyun mumbeled sleepy, pulling Chanyeol on the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around his body, not letting him go anywhere.

"I love you" He whispered as he kissed Chanyeol's neck. "I love you so much" He said again, rubbing his nose against his neck. Chanyeol hugged him back, tighter, kissing his forehead.

"Me too" After few more kisses and 'I love yous' from Baekhyun, Chanyeol felt how he was trying to unbutton his shirt and take it off.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked surprised, as he looked at the boy, who wasn't sleepy anymore. Baekhyun was looking at him with wide open eyes, he could see the need in them, the passion, the hope and excitement.

"I want you" Baekhyun replied, pulling Chanyeol in for a kiss.

 

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, the morning sun woke him up, shining right into his eyes. He needed few seconds to adjust and realise where he was and what had happened. Seing Chanyeol, laying next to him, deeply asleep, heavily breathing. His face was turned towards Baekhyun, laying on his stomach and arms under the pillow, showing all of his muscles.

Baekhyun couldn't help himself, but grin at the beautiful sight and all the memories, that filled his mind. The soft and passionate kisses, gentles touches, sencierly whispered 'I love yous' to each other, desperately yelled names. He never imagined, that his first time would be as magical and enjoyable as it had been.

He bit his lower lip, as he let his eyes wander over Chanyeol's bare back, he couldn't help himself, but gently run his fingers over the shaped muckles, slowly kissing his way up to Chanyeol's shoulders. Those shoulders, that Baekhyun could swear are devine, made by God himself.

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol's messy hair and it was just as soft as he imagined it would be that day, when he saw him at the door of his office. Chanyeol chuckled with a sweet smile, still not opening his eyes. Baekhyun quickly moved his hand away, because he was caught, stealing precious moments only for himself, to remember and charish.

Few minutes had passed and Chanyeol didn't move, Baekhyun thought that he had fallen asleep again, so he continued his admiration. He gently traced the shape of his lips with his thumb, his nose, cheeks and finally his ears. Chanyeol giggled when Baekhyun caressed them, which meant that he was only pretending to be asleep.

Baekhyun moved closer, kissing every spot that his finger had traced and finally when he was at his ear, he gently whispered.

"I love you"

Laying on top of Chanyeol, hugging him from behind, plasing kisses on his nape. It was like a dream come true, to have someone that loves you. Someone who fills you up with life itself. Someone, that you can hold on to in the lonely nights, when you only want to cry, to hug you and comfort you. Someone to call yours and love him unconditionally, it was almost unreal, but there he was, Park Chanyeol..


	3. The Wrecking

They were cuddling in bed, saying sweet things to each other, kissing and playing around. When Baekhyun's phone got a text from someone, he reached to get it, but Chanyeol didn't let him. Grabbing his hand and placing it back on the bed beside him, holding it down. He was on top of Baekhyun now, playfully kissing his lips and chest.

"Don't answer that" Baekhyun giggled at the desperateness in his voice, while Chanyeol kept leaving smooches on his neck, marking his territory.

"It's from work, might be something important" He tried to reach out again, but Chanyeol, now fully sat on him. He was such a distraction at this moment, Baekhyun wanted to look at him and only him, his perfect body until the end of time. He wanted to make love to him all day, without anyone interrupting them.

"You say, that you preffer work over me?" Chanyeol teased, as he bit Baekhyun's lower lip. He moaned and kissed him back passionately, giving up on the phone and turning all of his attention towards Chanyeol. But before they could even do anything, the phone buzzed again, Baekhyun sighed in frustration.

"I have to see what it is, it must be urgent" Chanyeol sighed, annoyed and moved away from Baekhyun, giving him the opportunity to get out of bed. He realised that his phone wasn't on the bed side table, so he stood up and went looking for his pants.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's gaze on his back, buring his bare body. He turned his head, to look at him and the thing he saw amused him.

The way Chanyeol was looking at him, like he was some kind of art. His eyes were sparkling, filled with admiration, the same one that Baekhyun felt while watching him sleep.

Chanyeol saw that Baekhyun caugth him staring and slightly blusshed, biting his lip, covering his face with a pillow, emberrased.

"I love you too" Baekhyun smiled widely, happily replying to Chanyeol's unspoken words, finally managing to find his phone.

"God, you're beautiful" Chanyeol roared against the pillow, as the jumped out of bed, walking to him. Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist, kissing his shoulders.

"I love you" He whispered to Baekhyun's ear and kissed his neck.

 

 

* Flashback *

 

4AM in the morning Chanyeol finally got home, after the long night in the elevator. His plan didn't go as he had planned it, of course, plans never do. But Chanyeol was glad how things worked out in the end.

It would've been a pitty if the bastard really had died, because of the claustrophobia, right there and then. It would've been enjoyable, but not enough.

Chanyeol wanted him to suffer a lot more, than just die from suffocation. The Byun family had to suffer like he had suffered all those years.

"What a weak bastard, he is" Chanyeol said to himself, as he remembed how Baekhyun fell asleep in his arms.

Chanyeol went to bed, right after he took his clothes off, there was no time for a shower, he needed sleep. Closing his eyes, going through everything, that happened with Baekhyun in the small space, making sure he remembers everything and use it tomorrow.

 

 ~~~

 

The older boy was laying in Chanyeol's arms, sleeping like a baby, like he didn't have a care in the world. 'Of course he didn't, what would he worry about' Chanyeol thought to himself. It seemed, that Baekhyun felt comfortable and safe right where he was.

Chanyeol looked around, making sure that he won't get caugth. He took out a device from his pocket and pressed a button, which turned on the lights in the elevator.

"Mr. Baekhyun" Chanyeol whispered next to Baekhyun's ear, he accidentlly pressed his lips against it, not thinking actually how close they were. Making shiver, by the contact, he moved away quickly, because he didn't really want to touch him, more than necessary.

Baekhyun woke up, but not from the whisper. Chanyeol's sudden moves woke him up, made him realize where he was and what had happened.

After a few seconds he jumped on his feet, nervously and kind of confused, looking around.

"What happened" Chanyeol softly smiled, as he stood up, feeling the warmth from Baekhyun's body fade away from his chest.

"After your...Panic attack, you..fainted" Chanyeol, chose his words carefully, because he didn't want to sound, like he was mocking the boy, which he was mentally doing.

For a moment Baekhyun, stood there, probably going back to his memories. Reasuring himself that, what Chanyeol is saying, actually happened.

Then he looked at Chanyeol for a breaf moment, slightly blushing. Chanyeol smiled back at him, because he knew, that the boy realized what kind of moment they had shared and he could use that to his advantage.

"So, did the team, finally came to save us?" Baekhyun said, as he tried to avoid all kinds of contact with Chanyeol, not even looking at him.

"I don't think so, the lights turned on by themselves, I think it might work now" Baekhyun moved to the buttons and pressed the parking, the elevator started moving down, finally passing the scary 20th floor.

19th...18th...17th... Chanyeol could see the relief on Baekhyun's face, maybe there was a little smile as well, there somewhere.

"Maybe there was no electricity" Chanyeol said, trying to talk to the older boy, but he only nodded with a hum. Chanyeol tried again.

"You shouldn't fire the secutiry guards, I'm sure they couldn't do anything and it's not their fault" He heard the other boy sigh. By what he knew about Baekhyun, he probbaly wanted to snap at him and say, that he is noone, just a stupid employee and he has no right to tell him how to do his own job, but instead Baekhyun nodded.

"You're right" He was still avoiding eye contact, Chanyeol was behind him, barely seeing his side profile. Chanyeol was actually surprised from the reply, because Baekhyun was a rich spoiled brat, who didn't know anything about life and how things were.

They stayed in silence, until the elevator finally reached the underground floor, Baekhyun walked out in the parking area. To Chanyeol's surprise once again, the older boy turned around with a little shy smile and hope in his eyes.

Hope that was saying 'Please, don't tell anyone about what happened here' Baekhyun was hoping and trusting Chanyeol to understand, only by one look and he did, nodding in reply, reasuring him.

"Thank you" The older boy barely whispered at him with that shy, little smile and pink-ish cheeks. Chanyeol smiled, widely back at him before the doors closed.

 

~~~

 

As Chanyeol remembered the last part, he knew that there was a chance to get closer to Byun's son and take the revenge he had wanted for years, revenge that he would never give up on, revenge for his mother's death.

 

 

* Present *

 

"Chanyeol, what is this?" Baekhyun coudn't believe his eyes, the footage of the elevator's security camera's were showing, how Chanyeol manipulated the whole incident, that night. He was still kissing Baekhyun's back, when he shoved Chanyeol away.

"I asked you, what is this Chanyeol?!" He was confused, why Baekhyun is acting like this and then looked at the phone in his hand, that was playing the video, over and one again. He saw that an unknown number sent it to Baekhyun. Chanyeol's face turned white, he felt all of his blood draining away, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

Seeing how furious Baekhyun was, Chanyeol was scared, that he would lose everything, he knew that a day like this might come, but Chanyeol didn't expect it to be so soon. he was going to try and explain everything, try and fix the broken trust if he could.

"Baek.. I can explain.." His troat was dry, he barely could talk now, knowing that Baekhyun would not forgive him for this.

"You can explain what exactly?! How you almost killed me there? What is wrong with you! I could have died, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tried to pull him into a hug, but Baekhyun pushed him away. Then there was another buzz, Baekhyun looked at his phone and saw another video, that's when Chanyeol's eyes widen.

Now panicking, he tried to take the phone away from Baekhyun's hand bafore he could see the next video, that Chanyeol knew there was no going back from.

"Give it to me, Baek" He asked, no he begged reaching his arm out, hoping that Baekhyun would trust him and give it.

"Baek, please.. Let me explain first, don't watch this now" But Baekhyun wasn't going to do that. They fought for the phone, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol, who stepped on a bottle and fell, hitting his head. That gave Baekhyun enough time to press play on the video.

"What else, are you hiding from me" Baekhyun asked as he looked at the video. That's when he saw Chanyeol going into his office, on his computer and printing files, then leaving. Baekhyun had to be a complete fool, not to conect the dots.

"It was you?!" Baekhyun wasn't stupid, Chanyeol was the employee, who leaked the information, about his father's project.

"Chanyeol what the hell! Why did you do it?! Do you realize that this could ruin my family?!" He stood up, rubbing his head, there was blood. That's when he couldn't stop himself and snapped. Saying all the things, he used to want to say to the Byuns, but that was the biggest mistake he has ever done.

"Ruin YOUR family?! You have already ruined mine!" Chanyeol was uncontrollably yelling and Baekhyun was confused now.

"Because I hate you, that's why I did it! I Hate all of you, your father, your mother, you! Because of you my mother died, your father killed her and then covered it up! Yes I leaked the documents! Yes I am the one who wants to ruin your whole family! Yes I stopped the elevator and hoped that you died there, the one that enjoyed seeing you fight for your life, but didn't let you die, because I wanted you to supper more! Yes I am the one who pretended to like you, just so I can use you and in the end leave you broken in pieces, because all of you deserve to suffer, the way I have suffered all this time, I HATE YOU!!!"

Chanyeol was out of his mind, yelling at Baekhyun, who only took his clothes and left the apartment, with tears in his eyes. The moment the door was shut, Chanyeol fell on the floor sobbing in pain, because he had betrayd his mother. Everything he had done until now was in vain, in the end he was the broken one, not Baekhyun or the Byun family.

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, but there it was, the evidence of Chanyeol's crimes. Then his confession, it was wrecking Baekhyun's mind and heart, all the spite, that Chanyeol showed, all the words he had said. Was this it true, was their love all a lie. He needed answers, real ones and the only person, that could give them to him, was his father.

When he arrived at the mention, he directly went looking for his father, ignoring his mother's that greeted him with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Dad! Dad where are you?!" He yelled, while walking the corridors, searching for him. His mother was walking right after him, worried, trying to find out what had happened.

"I'm here son, what is going on?" The man said, as Baekhyun set foot in the living room. He was heavily breathing with sweat on his forehead.

"I need answers dad! And I need the whole truth!" He was saying, louder than nessecary, eyes filled with tears.

"What is this about son, what happened?" The man asked worried, as he sat on the chair.

"The Park family, I want to know everything" Both his mother and father gasped, the father tried to say something, that wasn't the answers Baekhyun was looking for.

"Only the truth dad, nothing else" Baekhyun cut him off, looking straight in his eyes and he would know if his father lied to him. He always had that ability to know when someone was lying. The old man sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Okay, Alright.." Baekhyun eased a bit and waited for his father to tell him everything, so he can know if Chanyeol was really telling the truth, even though it looked all so real. Or he was lying and what exactly, out of everything he had said to him was a lie and was there even anything true.

"Do you remember the fire in the company, you were 20 when it happened" Baekhyun remembers it, but not with much detail. Only that a lot of documents were destroyed back then, the fired had started in his father's office.

"In that fire Mrs. Park died, it was an accident. She wasn't supposed to be there. The project that was leaked a month ago had everything to do with that misfortune."

Baekhyun wasn't still able to connect the dots, looking confused at his father.

"Okay, I will start at the begging. Me and the Park family agreed to work on a project together, but when it didn't work and a lot of money were lost, as you know. We had to stop the whole thing and close it, but since the money were from the government, all papers and evidence had to be destroyed. Because the Park family was going to end up blamed for everything, if it was leaked out that it was made with government money. As you well know, noone can blame or acuse us of anything, out family is strong. And even if we end up in jail, we can easely get out, but that wasn't the same case with the Park's. I reassured them, that I would take all responsibility if something like that were to happened, but Mrs. Park didn't believe me. So she went in my office that night and set everything on fire, thinking that it was the only way to save her family and mainly her son. That's when it happened, because the office has added security, the doors locked themselves in cases of thieves and she couldn't get out. That's how she died.. And I had to cover everything about her death, because of the same reasons she wanted to burn the documents, which was the publuc to know. Although everything seemed okay, Mr. Park couldn't handle the loss of his wife and killed himself after a month. He ended his life in front of me, I tried to save him but he jumped off a bridge, I couldn't stop him. Chanyeol, their son, was left alone in the world. I never told him what happened to his father, he wasn't going to handle. I burried Mr. Park and let Chanyeol think that his father just left, abandoning him. I did all I could to help the boy, that's why he works for us now, I try somehow to compensate him for what happened to his parents."

Baekhyun just stood there, his heart was torn out. So what Chanyeol said to him was true and if he knew about his father, he would probbaly kill Baekhyun on the stop.

No matter how scarry and terrifying Chanyeol was when he is mad, Baekhyun wanted to face him and talk to him. Try to reason with him and explain that it wasn't the Byun's fault entirely. He hoped that Chanyeol would listen, he just had to find a way to talk to him, where none of them can run away.

Baekhyun's heart was aching, that everything was a lie, that Chanyeol had lied and manipulated him just to get his revenge, but what was hurting him even more was all the pain that Chanyeol went though. No matter what, Baekhyun loved him.

He didn't care if all was a lie, nothing would change the fact that he fell for Chanyeol and that was a part of life. Baekhyun wasn't going to be selfish and cry himself to sleep, he was going to try and help Chanyeol. If he was going to leave him anyway, atleast it should be after one last talk. Baekhyun was ready to take all responsibility for what had happened to his family, if it meant that Chanyeol would feel a little better.


	4. The Moment Of Truth

As Baekhyun thought, he found a resign documents on his desk, when he went into his office. He had to confront Chanyeol, before he leaves the building and disappears forever. Baekhyun knew exactly, how and where to catch Chanyeol.

Baekhyun walked into the elevator, facing Chanyeol, who was the only one inside. He moved his eyes away from Baekhyun's, the moment he realized it was him. Baekhyun patiently waited until the doors were closed and pressed a button, after a second the elevator stopped.

Chanyeol looked around, worried that they were stuck again and this time the circumstances were a lot more complicated, tha the first time Baekhyun calmly said.

"You think, that only you can do tricks like these?" There wasn't a big reply from Chanyeol, only moving as far as possible away from Baekhyun, looking in the other direction.

"And don't even try to search for a device on me, the security guards are doing it and won't let us out of here, until I tell them to" Then a thought crossed Baekhyun's mind, what if he has another panic attack and this time Chanyeol doesn't save him. Hate him so much, that he let's him die this time, Baekhyun had to hope that it was a one time thing, or that Chanyeol didn't want him dead anymore.

"We need to to talk" Baekhyun cleared his troat, taking few steps, going closer to Chanyeol. He wanted to look at his face, to know what the other boy was thinking.

"I have nothing to say to you" He replied coldly, shifting away even more from Baekhyun.

"Well I have tons" He took a deep breath, trying to figure out, what was the best way to say all the things he wanted to.

"First of all, I had no idea what had happened to your mother, I'm really sorry about..." Baekhyun was cut by Chanyeol's furious stare, Baekhyun could swear that Chanyeol wanted to kill him right there on the spot. He spilled a mad reply.

"You know nothing about my mother, don't even mention her." Baekhyun shook his head, he had to say everything that he wanted to Chanyeol, so he continued.

"I talked with my father, he told me everything.." He was cut again, but this time Chanyeol was yelling at him, facing Baekhyun now.

"Did he tell you, how he brutally murdered her?!" Baekhyun was scared of how massive Chanyeol looked right now, if he attacked him now, noone would be able to save him in time. He was going to die, but he kept his fear to himself and continued.

"It's not only my father's fault, she went there to desrtoy the documents by herself, instead of letting my father do it"

"Your father is a bastard, that can't be trusted" Chanyeol said through his teeth, looking murderous as ever.

"Okay, what do you want me to do, Chanyeol? Go public with her death, that she died while trying to cover the goverment's money? If you want that, okay I will do it, I don't really care what will happen after that" He was ready to do whatever it takes, to make Chanyeol believe his true intentions.

"I hate you" Chanyeol said, tuning around, now with his back towards Baekhyun.

"I don't believe that, I know it couldn't have been all a lie. The moments we shared, they were real.." He was cut off again by a loud yell and a fist to the wall, right next to Baekhyun's head.

"I HATE YOU!!" Baekhyun thought, that Chanyeol's hand ateast had a sprain, if not something broken. Their faces were inches apart, Baekhyun wanted to cry because of the furiosity he was seeing, but he managed to control himself, only shaking his head.

"I don't believe you, no matter how many times you say it, or yell it in my face, I won't believe you" Then something in Chanyeol just broke, he started crying, his legs gave up and he fell on the floor, sobbing in pain.

"I hate you..." Baekhyun kneeled next to him, reaching to touch his face and Chanyeol let him, leaning in when his hand caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry.." Baekhyun whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol in a tight hug, trying to comfort him.

"I betrayed my mother, I couldn't take my revenge for her, I let her down, I dissapointed her, she hates me.." He sobbed on the floor.

"You didn't and she doesn't hate you, she never wanted this for you. She went to that office to actually make sure that you can have a future" Baekhyun calming replied to every sentence, that Chanyeol said, even though they weren't questions.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you, everything seemed so simple in the beginning. I don't know what happened, I just looked at you one day and there you were, so innocent in every single way. Everything that you did, you looked so beautiful and magical, so perfect, that I just.. but I used to want to take everything away from you" He sobbed harder and Baekhyun hugged him tighter.

 

 

* Flashback *

 

Chanyeol was laying on the floor sobbing in pain, but it wasn't because of his injured head. No, It was his heart that was broken.

He had failed his mother and he had hurt Baekhyun more than anyone could, he had fucked up everything.

Chanyeol couldn't live hapilly anymore, knowing he didn't avenge his mother, or that he had done something so terrible to a pure and innocent person like Baekhyun.

"Mom, I'm so sorry..I love him..I'm sorry I couldn't do what you deserved. I just can't hurt him, I rather kill myself than hurt him..I'm sorry"

 

 

* Present *

 

"I know" Baekhyun whispered "I know, I'm sorry" Chanyeol shook his head, trying to get away frim Baekhyun.

"Why are you apologizing, I am the one who wanted you dead. I'm the one who enjoyed your suffering, here in this very same elevator. I'm the one who lied to you, I betrayed you Baekhyun. I did those terrible things and there's no turning back, I have nothing to live for anymore, I don't deserve to live" He tried to get out of Baekhyun's embrace, but that was not going to happen.

"Yes there is, because I forgive you Chanyeol. And I love you.." Baekhyun said those words to Chanyeol's ear, hoping that they were enough to keep him steady and calm him down, make him see what Baekhyun wanted to do.

"Why are you so stupid and naive, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sobbed again, trying to push him away, harder this time, but Baekhyun fought and held him between his, already weak arms.

"Because I know... I know that what you said to me was true. Falling in love with me back then, when we first met. Your mother was still alive, that was true, wasn't it? You went to study, so you could work for us, because you wanted to be closer to me. Those words were true, the kisses we shared were real. I know, that you feel the same way and I know, that you didn't want to hurt me anymore. I also know, why you did all that and I understand.. I forgive you because, I fell in love with you and I'm not letting you go anywhere. I want you in my life, Chanyeol" He shook his head, almost giving up on arguing.

"How can you trust me so blindly, after what I did to you" Baekhyun moved his hand to Chanyeol's chest, over his heart.

"Because I know..." Baekhyun's heart was aching, because of what Chanyeol did and it would take time to recover, but Chanyeol was million times more broken than him. For once in his life, Baekhyun didn't put himself first, he wasn't selfish anymore. He wanted to give everything, that he could to Chanyeol just to see him happy, because he was the only thing, that mattered the most to Baekhyun right now. Park Chanyeol, the man who had stolen the heart of Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

They stayed like that for awhile, until Chanyeol calmed down. Making sure, that things weren't going to fall apart, when he let's go of Baekhyun.

"Everything's going to be okay" Baekhyun softly said, as if he read Chanyeol's thoughts. He looked at Baekhyun with teary eyes and messing hair, which made the older boy smile, because even like this, he looked cute. Baekhyun nodded, reasuring Chanyeol once again and helped him get back on his feet.

Chanyeol wiped his face and took a few deep breath, getting himself under control. He felt Baekhyun's little hand slip in his much larger one, wrapping their fingers together. He looked at Baekhyun, who was already looking at him.

"Do you trust me?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol's heart ached by those words, because he was the one that had to ask that, not Baekhyun. He only nodded.

"Do you?" Baekhyun slightly smiled in return, squeezing his hand a bit.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was looking at his parent's gravestones, they were right next to each other. Chanyeol never went to his mother's grave, if he had, he would've known about his father. Baekhyun was staying, few feet behind him. Waiting for somekind of reaction, but the only thing Chanyeol did, was look beside him, searching for Baekhyun.

He made a few steps, now standing beside Chanyeol, he took Baekhyun's hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"I kinda knew.. There was no way for my father to leave, just like that.." Baekhyun only nodded, he didn't really know what to say, to make things easier.

"I asked mine, to tell me everything and he said that your dad killed himself, because he couldn't live without your mom" Baekhyun felt the light squeeze on his hand, knowing what Chanyeol wanted to say, but didn't have the courage to let the words out of his mouth.

He wanted to say 'just how, I can't live without you' Baekhyun felt the same, the only thing that they had to do, was start over and get to know eachother again. Baekhyun needed to see what the real Chanyeol was, but he was sure that he would love him nonetheless.

Baekhyun leaned his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, to show him that he is not alone, that Baekhyun will be there no matter what.

"Mom, dad.. This is Baekhyun, the person that showed me what real love is. He brought me back on the right path, saving me from drowning in hate and spite. The person, that saved my life with his simple existence" Tears were going down his cheeks, Baekhyun was looking at him, when Chanyeol turned to look into his eyes.

"The person, that I love" Chanyeol said, as he pulled him in a tight hug, burring his face in Baekhyun's neck, still crying.

"You're the only thing, I have left in this world.." Baekhyun rubbed his back and hugged him tight, he was going to do whatever he could, to fix Chanyeol.

"I know, I'm not going anywhere" He could feel Chanyeol's tears on his neck, making him shiver, when the wind made contact with the wet spots. 

"You're everything to me" Chanyeol whispered against his neck, he wanted to kiss Baekhyun, but again, he was too scared to do it.

"I swear, I will never lie to you, ever again. I will not hurt you in any way, I will charish you and love you the way you deserve" Baekhyun's heart ached to see him, so scared and broken, there was so much pain in him. He wanted all that to go away and both of them be happy together, once again.

"Chanyeol, look at me" He said, as the tall one moved away, to look at him with teary eyes. Baekhyun took, Chanyeol's face in his small hands.

"I promise you, that everything will be okay. You don't need to be afraid, show me the real you, don't hide" He moved one of his hands, to Chanyeol's chest.

"Don't hide your feelings from me, let's start all over again. Get to know eachother again and learn to love the parts in one another, that we hid before."

Chanyeol nodded, looking into Baekyun's eyes. There were tears, that still fell from his face, but he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I love you" Chanyeol whispered and moved closer to Baekhyun, leaving less than an inch between them. Giving Baekhyun the opportunity to change his mind, if he wanted to. He was still not sure, if Baekhyun really wanted him in his life, he still didn't believe that Baekhyun truly loves him and fogave him.

The moment Baekhyun saw the hesitation in Chanyeol's eyes, he didn't wait any longer and pulled him closer. He didn't want the other one to think, he was hesitating as well, their lips were pressed against eachother. It was a desperate kiss, like they both were dying for one another.

"Never hesitate to kiss me, ever again" Baekhyun said, when they parted to take a breath, he rubbed their noses together and softly kissed him, this time it was more sweet and enjoyable.

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Baekhyun asked, as they stood infront of the Byun's mention's gate. Chanyeol nodded in return, squeezing Baekhyun's hand.

"I want to see your family and ask for their blessing. I can't go on, if I haven't talked to your father, about everything." Chanyeol was staring at the gate, while talking.

"But you hate him more than anyone else" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, it was going to be hard for both of them to go inside.

"If I want to be with you, I need to learn how to like him." Chanyeol replied, stroking Baekhyun's hand, calming him down.

 

When they entered, the maid greeted them and said that both Mr. and Mrs. Byun were in the living room. Not only Chanyeol was nervous, but Baekhyun as well. However he didn't plan to tell his parents about Chanyeol's revenge spree, but still the fact that he was gay, kinda worried him, that they wont be very supportive.

Baekhyun stepped in the living room first and Chanyeol behind him, their linked hands were between them and noone could see. His mother saw Baekhyun and greeted him with a big smile, the woman was holding a cup of coffee. Baekhyun greeted back and Chanyeol bowed, respectfully to the elders. However his mother smile went away, the moment she saw their hands.

"Ah son, you're back. Is everything al...." The man couldn't finish, because he choked on his words, after seeing the same as his wife.

"What is this?" He asked, standing up now, taking a threatening pose. Chanyeol moved in front of Baekhyun, he wanted to shield him from what was to come. Chanyeol, bowed again and started explaining.

"Sir, I'm here to talk to you about my father and to ask for your blessing to be with..." Chanyeol was stopped with a hard slap, on his face. It was so hard, that his head turned to a side.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" Baekhyun yelled, as he pulled Chanyeol back, away from his father's reach.

"How dare you, come in my home and say this, you've seduced him because of the money, didn't you. You want to make a scandal, that the only Byun heir is gay, because you want to take over, don't you. After everything I have done for you, you keep asking for more." The man's voice was, as cold as ice and as hard as steal, cutting through the air. 

"Dad, that's not true!" Baekhyun tried to defend Chanyeol, who was standing there still in shock.

"I will talk with you later." The mad said, mad at Baekhyun "Now, you should leave and I don't want to see you anywhere near my family, ever again." He looked at Chanyeol.

"No!" Baekhyun opposed "I love him dad, if you just let..." After hearing those words, his mother dropped her cup on the floor. The porcelain broke and the coffee spilled all over the, expensive carpet.

"You what?" The man looked at his son "Don't you see, that it's all a lie, to get to our money!" Baekhyun shook his head.

"No dad, that is not true. I know everything I need to know and I want to spend my life with him, no matter if you like it or not." He stood up to his father for the first time in his life.

"You know everything, that you need to know?" His father asked mockingly, Baekhyun nodded with confidence.

"Yes" They were looking into each other's eyes, it was only for a moment, but it felt like hours.

"Did you know, that he is your brother?" As soon, as those words were said out loud, everything fell into a deafening silence for a minute.

"What?.." That was the only thing, that Chanyeol managed to say. Baekhyun was shocked and his mother just sat down, in case she faints.

"You're lying.." Baekhyun said, refusing to believe.

"I knew that this was going to happen" His mother said to herself. Baekhyun looked at her, slowly starting to believe, since his mother reacted like that.

"You don't believe me? Make a DNA test, you'll see that you two have, at least 50% compatibility, because I am your and his father" Baekhyun wasn't going to to believe this, until he had solid proof. He squeezed Chanyeol's hand harder, who was still in shock from everything, that was happening and pulled him towards the door. Baekhyun's father yelled at them, as they left.

"His mother was my lover! He is my son and **Your** brother!!"

 

 

When they were outside, Chanyeol looked like he has lost his mind, blankly staring at one dot. His whole world fell apart today, every little bit of it was torn into million pieces and turned up side down, then set on fire.

"Hey, hey, look at me" Baekhyun tried to get his attention, taking Chanyeol's face into his hands.

"Chanyeol, look at me. I don't believe him, okay? I'm sure he is lying and we will conform it right away. We are going to make a DNA test, everything's going to be okay" Baekhyun, the one who was appearing as the most weak person, right now was holding everything together. Both of their worlds were falling apart, but he tried to keep them together, as hard as he could. He had to keep all of Chanyeol's broken pieces together, he wasn't going to let him shatter, not again.

 

 

The were sitting in the hospital, Chanyeol was calmer now. Leaning into each other, holding hands, waiting for the results.

"What are we going to do, if it's true.." Chanyeol asked, stroking Baekhyun's hand with his thumb, kissing his forehead.

"If you're my brother.. Even half brother..How are we going to...Live" It was hard for Baekhyun to say those words outloud. He shook his head, still not believing it.

"No, that is not true. It can't be, I mean...I love you" He sighed, still laying his head on the other boy's chest. Chanyeol, moved his hand under Baekhyun's chin, lifting his head, making him look into his eyes.

"Me too, I love you." He gently pressed his lips to Baekhyun's. Chanyeol felt, that the older boy was hesitating to kiss him back. But Baekhyun had told him never to stop himself from kissing him, no matter what.

"If it's true, I won't take any of your family's money, I swear, I don't want any of it.. I only want you.. The thing that I can't have.. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.." He sighed, tears going down his face, now. Thinking of how Baekhyun's father will make him leave, with or without money, probably threatening his life or Baekhyun's.

"Don't talk like that, everything, always happens for a reason.." Baekhyun cuddled up in Chanyeol's arms.

"I can't believe what a roller coaster was today, I mean..This morning I woke up, the happiest person on Earth and then.. Look what happened" Chanyeol sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"Remember, no matter what happens today, I will always be yours. Even if in the end of the day, we end up half brothers, my feelings will not change one single bit." Baekhyun couldn't reply, because the results came out.

 

They were holding the paper, staring at it, they just had to unfold it and all this was going to end. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, lightly kissing him on the lips, for what he knew might be the last time.

"Everything is going to be okay" This time Chanyeol, reasured the frightened boy, that was still cuddled up in his arms, shaking.

Baekhyun nodded, he wasn't ready, but they had to know the truth. They were both holding the paper now, slowly opening it.

They were both staring at the letters written down.

For the first time Baekhyun started crying, gripping onto Chanyeol's shirt and sobbing into his neck.

Chanyeol let the paper slip out of his fingers, he kept staring at one spot, the paper silently falling on the floor, revealing the results.

 

 

 

 

Combined Relatedness Index:         **67.221%**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a crazy one :D  
> I have special thank you's to put here  
> Kristina and Veronika thank you for all your the help!  
> And I want to apologize that there wasn't any smut, I hope that you'll forgive me  
> In the beginning it was supposed to be a short oneshot, but ended up a story with 4 chaps  
> I was really planning on writing smut, but it just turned out so nice without it... I'm Sorry guys!  
> I love you all, thanks for reading! \^o^/

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a total disaster but I will let you be the judge of that.  
> Thanks for reading! \^o^/


End file.
